


A Lovely Night

by CaptainNoodle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, i actually never watch la la land i like this song, la la land au ?, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: ok so umhajitori enemies to lovers.............................................. authis is that one song from la la land but i never watched la la land i just thought this song was so good
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> i thought abt my boyfriend while writing this bc i love him so if its too romantic sorry

The beautiful night sky set the backdrop, the lit up buildings beyond the viewpoint glistened like stars up close, one of the most romantic places anyone could ever experience in their life, yet the mood was very far from that. The two ‘lovebirds’ in question, didn’t want anything to do with each other, ironically in this situation. Tori looked at Hajime, and smirked in a teasing manner. 

“ The sun is nearly gone. The lights are turning on, a silver shine that stretches to the sea” Hajime looked over in confusion as the pink haired idol continued, “ We've stumbled on a view that's tailor-made for two. What a shame those two are you and me!” He taunted the other,  “Some other pair would love this swirling sky. But there's only you and I, and we've got no shot” As he looked into Hajime’s violet eyes, he began to taunt him more, “ This could never be, you're not the type for me”   
  


“Really?” Hajime responded, sarcastically acting surprised. Tori only smirked again,

“And there's not a spark in sight. What a waste of a lovely night” Tori shrugs as he begins to walk away from the dream-like view, away from Hajime. Hajime insisted on proving to Tori that he’s not devoted to him in any way. Maybe deep down he loves him but, showing weakness is out of the question. 

Before Tori could make 2 steps, Hajime cut him off, “You say there's nothing here? Well, let's make something clear, I think I'll be the one to make that call.”   
  
Tori chuckled, “But you'll call?”   
  
Hajime ignored his comment and continued, “And though you looked so cute, in your polyester suit”   
  
“It’s wool.”

Hajime looked into Tori’s eyes and his smirk grew, “You're right, I'd never fall for you at all!”

Hajime looked around, “And maybe this appeals to someone in heels. Or to anyone l who feels there's some chance for romance. But, I'm frankly feeling nothing” 

  
Tori questioned him, “Is that so?”

Hajime, once again ignoring him, “Or it could be less than nothing~”

“Good to know, so you agree?” Tori asked

“That’s right.” Hajime confirmed

And it seemed, the only thing they could agree on was their mutual “dislike” for each other 

Yet for both of them, they were yearning for each other deep down.

Either way, they both exclaimed in unison, “What a waste of a lovely night!”


End file.
